Til I Hear You Sing Once More
by Gummybear1178
Summary: A Damerey oneshot based off 'Til I hear you sing once more from Phantom of the Opera


**"Til I Hear You Sing"**

Rey and Poe sat in their room on the base as Poe strummed on his guitar singing their song

"Can we pretend that X-Wings in the night sky are like shooting stars" Rey sang softly "I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now."

"I could use a dream, or a jedi," Poe smiled down at her as he sang the last part " or a droid."

It was their song, they had written it together after one of the hardest battles they fought after they got together and it just became theirs. And before every mission one of them went on whether together or apart they sang that song, with or without the guitar.

It was a day like any other when Poe was summoned by the general for a simple scouting mission, one he would only be gone for a week or less for. At least that was the plan, but of course nothing ever goes to plan, at least not in the resistance.

So the morning before he left for his mission, he pulled out his guitar and they sat down and leaned against one another and sang their song. Then he left on his mission.

Rey counted down the days until she would see her love once more, she busied herself around the base to pass the time. Then at the end of the week rushed to the hangar bay and sat and watched each X-Wing that would fly in the sky and land, waiting to his, but she never did.

 _The day starts, the day ends_

 _Time crawls by_

 _Night steals in, pacing the floor_

 _The moments creep,_

 _Yet I can't bear to sleep_

 _Till I hear you sing_

Days go by and they wait for anything, the general sent out multiple search parties to scout out his location but all came back a loss. Rey would spend hours just sitting and meditating searching for his presence in the force, no one was quiet certain as to the last time she had slept, but they all knew it had been awhile. But if you ever walked by her room at the right time, you would hear her singing quietly to herself.

 _And weeks pass, and months pass_

 _Seasons fly_

 _Still you don't walk through the door_

 _And in a haze_

 _I count the silent days_

 _Till I hear you sing once more._

 _And sometimes at night time_

 _I dream that you are there_

 _But wake holding nothing but the empty air_

She eventually accepts she won't find him through the force, and goes on auto-pilot (Excuse the pun) just making her way through the days waiting for his return. No matter how many people tell her he's not coming back, she won't accept it, and usually replies with the line, "Hope is like the sun. If you only believe it when you see it, you'll never make it through the night.". But even that line is becoming hollow to herself, as she waits to hear his voice singing with her once more.

Her sanctuary becomes her dreams, ones where he returns, or he never left on that mission, but as always she awakes finding it was only a dream.

 _and years come, and years go_

 _Time runs dry_

 _Still I ache down to the core_

 _My broken soul_

 _Can't be alive and whole_

 _Till I hear you sing once more_

She waits, she stays at the base, she holds on tight to their binary beacon, despite his having shut off or broken sometime during the mission, she hopes that one day he will find a way to fix it or to some how find his way back. Despite the resistance having overcome the First Order, she stays at the base, just hoping he will return to her. She is just a hollow body drifting about surviving but not living, despite her friends attempts.

 _And music, your music_

 _It teases at my ear_

 _I turn and it fades away and you're not here_

Eventually in the deafening silence she hallucinates his voice singing their song, expecting him to be just out the door or around the corner, yet it just fades away.

 _Let hopes pass, let dreams pass_

 _Let them die_

 _Without you, what are they for?_

 _I'll always feel_

 _No more than halfway real_

Eventually she gives up hope, but not just on his return, instead on everything. Music. Love. Jedi. Family. Friends. Sleep. Worst of all, Hope. The only thing keeping her even slightly sane in this galaxy. She eventually snaps, she gives up on everything loses sight and just goes on a rampage destroying anything and everything in her path, except for his guitar. It stays there as she wait for something that is long gone and never to return.

 _Till I hear you sing once more_


End file.
